


你是奶白色的

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	你是奶白色的

你是奶白色的 

 

接受完赛后采访，Toni慢悠悠地向更衣室走去。  
Jogi给了他们一晚上的放松时间，不用跟着大巴车回入住的酒店。因此，他的时间充裕了起来——其实也不算特别充裕，他一直有早睡的习惯，但是偶尔放纵一下，也没什么不妥，不是吗？  
今天下了雨，Toni想，那个人被换下去的时候浑身都湿透了，金发也湿漉漉的，身上还有在草皮上滚过的有些脏兮兮的痕迹。  
他无声地笑了笑，然后加快了自己的步伐。

因为采访的缘故，他来到更衣室已经比较晚了。家住慕尼黑的队友大概早已经急匆匆地冲了个澡，然后回家去了。而其他不住在慕尼黑的队友，要不然三三两两换好了衣服出去享受闲暇的赛后时光，要不然就跟着大巴车回了酒店。  
然而当他到了更衣室的时候，却发现Mats还没有走。  
后者刚刚换好衣服出来，正在跟Marco说话。  
“你不去洗澡吗，Marco？”  
Marco放下正在玩的手机，抬头看了Mats一眼，“我休息一下，这就去了。”  
Mats耸了耸肩，“大巴车估计已经走了，你今晚上有什么打算吗？要不然去我家里住一晚上？”  
Marco没有转头，却感觉到了来自Toni的灼热的视线，于是他笑了笑：“不用了，Mats，你快回家去吧。”  
Mats刚想再说些什么，却看到了走了过来的Toni。  
Toni跟他简短地打了个招呼，然后直接挨着Marco坐下。  
Mats张了张嘴，什么都没再说，收拾好自己的东西，跟他俩道了个别，走了。  
看到Mats把门关上后，Toni把手伸到Marco后面，环住了他的腰，然后作势就要去吻他的脖子。  
Marco僵了一下，然后躲闪了开来，低声说：“Thomas还在洗澡呢。”  
哦？Toni侧耳听了一下，果然浴室里有依稀的水声，他也想起来了，Thomas和自己一样接受了赛后采访。  
但是他还是冷哼了一声，强硬地环住了Marco，将吻落在了他的颈侧。  
“管他呢。”他含含糊糊地说。  
Marco却推开了他，微微皱了一下眉头，“别闹。”  
水声此时也恰到好处地停止了。Toni站起身来，走到自己的衣柜前，将鞋袜脱掉，换上舒服的拖鞋，又拿好了浴巾，一副要去洗澡的样子。  
他其实是真的无所谓被国家队队友知道和Marco之间的事情的，尤其是像Thomas这样知根知底，又不会到处乱说的朋友。  
但是Marco不愿意，他也就听他的，小心一点儿总没错。  
等他准备好洗澡所需的物品，重新坐回到Marco身边的时候，Thomas也正好出来，看到了他俩，明显楞了一下。  
“其他人都走啦？就剩你们两个啦？”然后他哈哈地笑了起来，“你们不会要一起洗吧？”  
他简直太有洞察力了——Toni在心里笑出声来，转头看到Marco的耳朵都红了。  
所幸的是Thomas着急回家，也不愿和他们两个多啰嗦，于是三下五除二地把自己东西塞进包里，背上，给他俩挥了挥手就走了。  
更衣室的门关上了。  
Toni趁Marco不备，凑上去亲了他一口，然后在Marco发作前快步走到更衣室门前，将门落了锁。  
等他锁完门回过头来，Marco已经往浴室走去了。  
更衣室的浴室，是一个一个的小隔间，他尾随着Marco进了同一个隔间，然后不声不响地往Marco身上靠去。  
“你干嘛呀？”Marco被他逼到浴室的墙边，瞪着他。  
Toni把手放到他的胯边，笑了笑：“你这不是明知故问么？”  
然后他示意Marco往旁边站了站，伸手打开了淋浴，开始调试温度。当温度差不多了，他伸手拉住Marco让他过来。  
Marco有些不知所措。  
Toni用拇指在他手腕上轻轻摩擦了一下，然后直接把人拽过来，拥抱在花洒喷洒出来的水下亲吻。  
等这个吻结束的时候，两个人浑身都湿透了。  
Marco侧身避了避水，低着眼睛不看他。  
水将他全身都淋得透透的，就像方才在球场上那样，他的身形、肌肤在雪白色的球衣下若隐若现。  
“你是奶白色的。”Toni叹息着又凑上来吻他，吻去他眉毛、睫毛上的水珠，然后落在他的嘴唇上。  
Toni的手时而轻时而重地隔着球衣揉捏着Marco的身体，满意地听着Marco在他耳畔难耐地喘息。  
他的吻继续往下走，吻过了他有些毛茸茸的下巴，然后是喉结，接着用力扯开球衣的圆领，亲了一下他的锁骨。  
“尝起来，也是奶油味的。”  
接下来，他隔着球衣含住了Marco胸前的突起。  
Marco急促地低吟了一声，抱住了他的头，似是要将他推远，却更像是要把他抱得更近些。  
Toni先是用嘴巴含住他的突起，吮吸了一会儿，然后伸出舌头在上面打转，隔着湿透的球衣，他的舌头感受到了丝丝湿意。也许是心理作用，他觉得那味道甜甜的，就像是——  
嗯，他笑了笑，还是决定不说出来戏弄他了。


End file.
